Missing Piece
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: Edward is away at a business meeting. He realizes how much he misses Bella and his children...a sweet one-shot of Edward and Bella. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is something I whipped up in about 30 minutes. It's a one shot. I hope you like it. I named it Missing Piece because Edward is missing a piece of himself (Bella...) it's all human. Edward is away at a business meeting. He is in his hotel room. Yeah pretty much explains it. I own Elizabeth Ann and Evan Michael Masen though....LOL...But I don't own anything else..... "( I'm not awesome like Mrs. Meyer. I suck. "(**

I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the phone. I promised I would call her as soon as I could find a phone. She was probably busy with Elizabeth and Evan. I smiled as I pictured their cute little faces. Elizabeth said her first word right before I had to leave.

"_Daddy!" Elizabeth whimpered. Bella and I gasped. _

"_Say that again, Lizzie!" Bella said, shocked._

"_Daddy!" she crawled over to me and griped my pants. I picked her up._

"_Daddy loves you. Bye-bye." Evan started crying. I handed Lizzie to Bella and picked up Evan. "I love you Evan! Daddy will miss his babies and his wife." Yesterday was Bella and my anniversary. We had been married for two years now. I grabbed my wife's hand and pulled her close. "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too." She pressed her forehead against mine. A single tear fell from her chocolate brown eyes. "God, I'll miss you Edward."_

"_I'll be back before you know it."_

I picked the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Her beautiful voice answered.

"Bella, love."

"Edward! I miss you, so much."

"Me too, love. How are the babies?"

"Evan said his first word today."

"Really?" My face fell. I wasn't there to hear it. "What was it?"

"Crap." She laughed.

"Crap, what?" I asked confused.

"Crap was his first word." She giggled. I started laughing.

"Who taught that to him?"

"Emmett."

"Of course!" I answered, unsurprised. Some crying erupted in the background.

"Edward, I have to go." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Alright, love."

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay, love."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen.

"I love you Isabella Marie Masen. I'll call you when I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Love you."

"Love you to. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone line went dead. I sighed and pulled down the covers on the bed. I missed Bella, and the twins. God, I missed them. So much.

I finally saw her. Bella, my love, coming down the isle, linked arms with her father. She looked beautiful. No, much more than beautiful. She made it to the end of the isle. I gripped her hand.

"_Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully weddedl wife?" the preacher said._

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Isabella Marie swan take Edward Anthony Masen Jr. to be you lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce Isabella and Edward Masen! You may kiss your bride, Edward."_

I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her. Life couldn't get any better!

But boy was I wrong!

_Bella sat on the bathroom ground, mouth opened, tears streaming down her face. _

I ran into the room. "Bella, love what's wrong." She lifted a plastic stick. A pregnancy test. It showed positive. "Oh my god!." I picked her up. "You're pregnant I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom!" I kissed her.

My most favorite memories whirled through my head. I didn't know what I was doing until I was in my car with my suitcase. I needed to go home. Screw the business meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


End file.
